herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lilly Caul
(succeeded) |family = Pearl Caul - Grandmother (Deceased) Everett Ray Caul - Father (Deceased) Edith Caul - Aunt (Deceased) Joe Caul - Uncle (Deceased) (Unborn) - Child (Deceased) |friends = Joshua Lee Hamilton - Former Boyfriend (Deceased) Austin Ballard - Former Boyfriend (Deceased) Calvin Dupree - Former Boyfriend (Deceased) (formerly) |enemies = |type of hero = Pawn of the Villain, Leader}} Lilly Caul is a main character and a former antagonist first encountered in Issue 43 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a female resident who took refuge in . She, along with her fellow townspeople, rallied against Rick's group and aided in his assault on the prison. After the prison assault, she became the leader of Woodbury. She is the comic counterpart of Lilly Chambler. Pre-Apocalypse Marietta, Georgia Before the outbreak, Lilly worked for the U.S. Air Force at the Dobins Air Base in Georgia. Her father, Everett Ray Caul cared deeply for her, and sacrificed himself to protect Lilly. Lilly went to high school, with Megan Lafferty, where she wanted to find a career in fashion. She and Megan shared nearly everything. Megan and Lilly would get high in the bathroom, and go to the roof of the school. From there, the two would throw rocks at the jocks running drills behind the basketball court. Post-Apocalypse Georgia Field Camp Lilly and Megan decided to stick together. After a while they met up with three families, one of them being Chad Bingham's. As time went by they got more and more people to join the group, until there was nearly one hundred survivors, including Joshua Lee Hamilton and Scott Moon. Lilly and Joshua had a relationship. As the Georgia Field Camp was attacked by zombies, Lilly escaped, leaving Joshua to die. Some of the survivors managed to save Joshua, seconds before being devoured. Lilly felt ashamed for leaving Joshua, even though he tried to forgive her. Later on she was given the job of watching Chad Bingham's daughters during a zombie attack on the camp, during the attack she managed to save all, but, one child who fell behind, another event she could barely live with. After the second main zombie attack, Chad Bingham confronted Lilly in the woods leading to her suffering a brutal beating for the death of Bingham's daughter. Joshua Lee Hamilton however stepped in, and in a blind rage threw Bingham against a tree, instantly killing him. After this a horribly beaten Lilly, Joshua, Megan Lafferty and her current boyfriend Scott Moon, and a truck driver/former army medic by the name of Bob Stookey had to leave the camp. On The Road While on the road they made a few stops while trying to avoid walkers and possible hostile strangers. During this time Lilly and Joshua grew closer, as Megan and Scott had sex and smoked weed, while Bob was persistently drunk. While searching for supplies in a run down department store, Caesar Martinez and his team from Woodbury confront them. During the hostility, Lilly stuck behind Joshua, while Martinez and Joshua talked peace. By the end, the two teams agreed to go back to Martinez's new growing town: Woodbury. Woodbury, Georgia Lilly's group met directly with Brian Blake to talk about joining the town. During this talk, Scott Moon suggested he was like the President, to which Brian Blake suggests at most he'd be Governor, starting his nickname. During this time, Lilly became increasingly aware of the skirmish a few weeks before her arrival, and increasingly worried about the town's hostile attitude, and bartering system which was leading the members of her group into danger. Eventually, Joshua is killed in a fight over the bartering system, and at first Lilly is lost without him. Meanwhile, Megan Lafferty began bartering sex for drugs and Bob Stookey made friends with The Governor. Eventually after Megan's suicide because of the life she was living, and the fighting arena being set up, Lilly decided to make a coup d'état on the Governor's rule with the aid of Martinez (who became increasingly aware of the type of man Brian was), Stevens, Alice, and a few of Martinez's men. The plot involved a kidnapping during the arena fights, where the Governor would be loaded into a truck and brought out into the woods where they could execute him. However the Governor catches on at the last second, causing a loud noise and two of the Governor's close men to follow. The Governor's men were also captured, and escaped their bonds in the middle of the drive into the woods. Eventually both groups have a stand-off in the back of the van, only broken by a hoard of zombies attacking their vans. Both groups decide they need to work together and need the Governor alive, much to Lilly's anger. In the end, the Governor makes a compromise to end the bartering system, much to applause by the Woodbury citizens. After the announcement, the Governor makes Lilly and all of her surviving insurrectionists chop up dead bodies (probably as zombie food/bait) as punishment and an act of fair dominance and by reminding them he could have killed them easily. The Governor even accepted Martinez back into his inner circle, while under her breath Lilly cursed the Governor. The Prison Assault Lilly takes over the leadership when the Governor is in coma, the stress makes her miscarry, and she blames Rick's "intrusion" for losing her baby. Burning with rage, she vows revenge against Rick and his group, and this is the motive behind her decision to participate the prison assault. Lilly is seen first in Issue 46 in a Woodbury crowd, having a surprised reaction, either at seeing Michonne coming up behind The Governor, or because of the Governor's story that Rick's group killed Tyreese. It was Lilly who shot and killed Lori who fell on Judith Grimes. She then blamed the Governor for Judith's death and became extremely distraught. As a result she killed The Governor and kicked him toward a wall of zombies. The Prison then became overrun with zombies, causing the Woodbury survivors to run inside for safety. Escaping The Prison and Aftermath In the aftermath of the assault, Lilly and the Woodbury people who managed to escape into the prison were trapped. Lilly rallied these survivors and promised to them that she would lead them to safety. Eventually Austin sacrifices himself to lure the mass of roamers away from the door, thus giving Lilly and other Woodbury surivivors a chance to escape. Lilly manages to destroy the herd of roamers and lead the survivors back to Woodbury. Out of the two dozen Woodbury citizens who participated in the prison assault, only six survived. Overall the number of residents in Woodbury stand twenty nine: nine women, fourteen men and six children under the age of twelve. The novel ends with Lilly, now the new leader of Woodbury, welcoming the new refugees arrive at the town. Lilly will reappear in a fourth novel of new set of four novel series, which will follow Lilly's life as the leader of the new Woodbury, and how she manages to lead, secure, and reinforce Woodbury without . Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lilly has killed: *Andrew (Zombified) *Stevens (Zombified) *Lori Grimes *Judith Grimes (Accidental) * (Caused) *Scott Moon (Zombified) *Mike (Zombified) *Christina Meredith Haben (Zombified) *Penny Blake (Zombified) * (Zombified) *Matthew Hennesey (Out of Mercy) *Wilkins (Out of Mercy) *Bob Stookey (Before Reanimation) *Jeremiah James Garlitz (Caused) *Daniels *Cullam *Theodore Bryce (Zombified) *Barbara Stern (Zombified) *Cooper Steeves (Zombified) *Unnamed Victims of (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Martinez helps Lilly in their plan to kidnap and kill The Governor, along with his men, Bruce and Gabe. However, their plan goes awry when a zombie horde finds them. After Josh's and Megan's deaths, Lilly joins forces with Martinez in an attempt to take down The Governor and his reign of terror. However, their efforts backfire and she ends up doing dirty work for the town as punishment. Further down the line, she fight alongside her leader against Rick's group and is responsible for the death of Lori and Judith Grimes. Once she realizes her actions caused the death of a baby, she turns on Brian and shoots him in the head, later pushing his body into zombies. Judith Grimes Though she never knew Judith, she did feel remorse out of causing her death and even cried. She then killed The Governor because of it, blaming it on him. Austin Ballard }} Austin is seen constantly trying to flirt with Lilly. Lilly enjoys his company at times but doesn't want a relationship with him even though she did say he is "easy on the eyes". She soon starts to fall for him, opening herself up to him as they become close. One night after they were talking about memories and their dreams, they began drinking. Lilly already knew she wanted to kiss him but something was holding her back. After Austin made a joke about "not having any condoms" they started laughing, and then they kissed. She soon ends up pregnant with Austin as the father. Austin eventually sacrifices his own life so that Lilly could live, the morning before he died, Lilly told him she will always love him. Calvin Dupree To Be Added Wilkins }} Although not seen interacting much, Lilly trusts Speed and the two have a stable relationship. As Woodbury gets overrun, and Speed gets devoured, Lilly is shown to care and gives him mercy, shooting him in the head from the distance. Matthew Hennesy }} Although not seen interacting much, Lilly cares deeply for Matthew. As Woodbury gets overrun, and Matthew is shot, Lilly is shown to be shock as Matthew apologises to her. Lilly cares for him as he is dying, and comforts him as she shoots him in the head out of mercy.}} Appearances *" " *" " *" " *" " *" " *" " Volume 8: Made To Suffer *Issue 43 (Flashback, No Lines) *Issue 46 (No Lines) *Issue 48 Trivia *Lilly's blood type is O negative, revealed in the novel . *Lilly has a tattoo of a Chinese character on her lower back. *Lilly has a lot of tics, which appear when she is nervous or afraid. Most notable of these is Lilly biting her nails. **Lilly suffers from a severe case of claustrophobia and anxiety disorder. *Lilly is a playable character in . **Lilly can be killed by the hero player after killing Lori and Judith in the app but this does not affect her since she is still alive. **Lilly is one of the two comic characters to die in the app whilst being alive in the original media, the other being Benjamin. *Robert Kirkman confirmed in a Letter Hacks, that this Lilly is separate from the Lilly in the . *As of , Lilly is the sole surviving Woodburian who appears in both the Comic Series and the Novel Series. She is also the only surviving Tent City refugee as well. External links Navigation Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Leaders Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Officials Category:Book Heroes Category:Parents Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Female Category:Wrathful Category:Successful Category:Lethal Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:Image Heroes